Lazos
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Una mirada perdida en el horizonte, en medio de aquella línea que dividía la nada, y, a su vez inexplicablemente, el todo. Magoichi quedó sorprendido ante la aparición de cierto hombre cuya sombra llevaba consigo los rastros de sus amados seres caídos.


Tenía el gusto de subir en lugares altos y, deleitar su alma con el bello paisaje que le brindaba el cielo, uno bastante oscuro con apenas algunas estrellas que alcanzaban a titilar en medio de este. Magoichi quedaba perplejo, completamente hipnotizado por su rareza, por la incógnita.

Él era un hombre bastante culto, por eso dejaba que la luna bañara su cuerpo mientras leia cientos de novelas sobre grandes espadachines y, por obviedad, legendarios hombres armados hasta los dientes dispuestos a luchar por el bien, yendo de un lado a otro cargando armas de alto calibre para esos tiempos.

Sonreía.

Algunas veces se preguntaba qué había más allá. Se preguntaba sobre las cosas que carecían de lógica alguna, demonios por ejemplo. ¿Por qué existían seres tan crueles cuyo propósito era el único que de matar? ¿Es que acaso sus esencias estaban tan corrompidas que lo único que quedaba en ellos era dolor, buscando repartir su eterno sufrimiento en los bajos avernos?

Saiga Magoichi seguía mirando a los cielos.

—Madre... — Musitó a la nada —Yo quien te ha matado, ¿Podrás perdonar a alguien que nunca te conoció y, que con tu último aliento decidiste traer al mundo a cambio de tu vida?

No recibía respuesta alguna, pero sentía cierta presencia que pareciera le contestaba con un aire dulce y tranquilo.

En ese instante llegó Yagyū Jūbei con espada en manos. Lucía cansado, no era de extrañarse, el día anterior había perdido a la gente con la que creció, todos los hombres y mujeres que estuvieron a su lado simplemente dejaron de existir, convirtiéndose en fantasmas que no tenían idea de adónde iban a parar.

Jūbei supo que ellos lucharon hasta el final. Eran gente valiente, no le temían a nada, ni a la muerte misma.

Pero la forma en la que se fueron... fue tan poco honorable.

—¡Jūbei! —Gritó Magoichi, esto mientras alzaba un brazo saludando con la mano y, sonreía a pesar de la oscuridad en la zona en la que se encontraba.

—No me extrañaría que un hombre como tú pase su tiempo libre de este modo —En un tono serio respondió el samurai. No era por mala educación, había sido criado con tal disciplina que no veía en esos momentos motivo alguno para esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no subes aquí y dejas que te muestre algo increíble? —Pidió Saiga. El hombre armado con plomo extendió su mano para alcanzar a Yagyū. Aquél que lo perdió todo quedó un momento dudoso, tenía un trabajo por hacer y una búsqueda que completar. Pero no podía dejar que su corazón se manchara, que estuviera tan concentrado en la venganza que, fuera apático hacia las propuestas de aquellos a los que consideraba aliados.

Accedió sin modificar la facción fría de su rostro.

Tomó la mano de Magoichi y con esfuerzo fue llevado al tejado de una casa a la orilla de un lago.

El último miembro del clan Yagyū buscó sentarse entre la piedra y, logró acomodarse para apreciar una buena vista y escuchar a lo que Saiga tenía que decir.

—Quería presentarte esta vista, ¿No se ve mejor el horizonte que en el suelo? —Comentó mientras tomaba con delicadeza una novela.

—Así es. Veo algo en tu rostro que te perturba. ¿Podría saber qué es? —Preguntó al notar cierta tristeza en su rostro.

—Considerando lo que hemos pasado juntos, sería un sí. Este paisaje resulta melancólico para mí, y, a su vez, uno bastante agrio —Respondió mirando la portada de su novela. Había una bella dama con un kimono en ella.

—Mi madre ha muerto... supongo lo has de saber —Habló el joven hombre mientras tocaba con sus manos el filo de su espada.

—Lamento mucho tu pérdida. Espero y te haya dado tiempo de decir adiós. Yo nunca lo tuve —Sonrió mientras daba unas palmadas en el hombro del sujeto nacido de un deseo.

—¿Uh?

—Mi madre murió cuando me daba a luz. Dicen que al menos tuvo la oportunidad de ver el producto de su amor eterno.

Salió una lágrima del hombre de coraza dura.

—Lo lamento. No debí preguntar.

—No, no. Tienes derecho a conocer parte de mi historia, ¿No, amigo mío? —Saiga le dijo a Jūbei con una sonrisa. Sin saberlo, la lágrima impactó contra el libro de la doncella con el vestido largo.

—Quería darte esto. Es una de las novelas que más me han gustado de entre las cientas que he leído. Me costó mucho conseguirla, viajé por ciudades enteras en su búsqueda, quiero que te la quedes —Extendió el libro y, Jūbei lo recibió totalmente sorprendido.

—¿En serio puedo quedármelo? Gracias. Apreciare este libro y lo releeré cuando nuestros caminos se separen —Agradeció él. Veía curioso la portada rosa, le impactaba mucho que la doncella se pareciera mucho a Takajo, incluso en la forma tan peculiar que desvelaba su mirada, y ese vestido largo que pareciera se trataba de una cola de serpiente.

—Recibí tantos obsequios tuyos, entre esos esta armadura y esta arma. ¿Cómo negarme a darte las gracias de este modo?

El samurai sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Por no mencionar las ocasiones donde salvaste mi vida. Te debo mi existencia, no sabes lo mucho que aprecio este lazo, Jūbei. Gracias a ti yo dejé de servir a... ... ... ... un hombre muy malo. Lucharé a tu lado en esta travesía —Acostó su cuerpo contra el techo y, miró el cielo extasiado por su belleza.

El hombre de la espada larga no respondió, el silencio que emanaba por su parte no era uno que despidiera un hedor de desprecio. Incluso cuando no hablaba, buenas auras provenían de él.

—Agradezco esta oportunidad que me has dado —Se paró del techo e inclinó su cuerpo —Mi destino aguarda. Nos volveremos a ver, Saiga Magoichi —

Acto seguido saltó del techo mientras un portal verde lo tragaba.


End file.
